fafffandomcom-20200214-history
Uka Nakoyak
Michael Nakoyak, or Uka Nakoyak, is a rookie cornerback for the Chicago Outlaws. Biography Michael Ukalik Qiatsuq Nakoyak was the last of eight children born to an oil field worker (James) and a waitress (Katherine) of a popular cafe in the very far north of Alaska. Even with the generous paychecks that James was pulling in, life was hard for the Nakoyaks, and especially to young Michael, who was constantly bullied and harassed for being the “runt” of the family. He took solace in his oldest brother, Jimmy, who got him interested in sports, but given the size and remoteness of where they lived, chances to participate in youth sports were almost nonexistent. The Nakoyaks, however, were all full-blooded Inuit and as such, allowed for Michael to join the Junior Eskimo Athletic Club of Barrow, allowing him to escape the desolation of his hometown and to build his self-esteem and confidence. The young lapine soon took to running track, taking advantage of his natural speed to finish 2nd in the 100-meters for the 12-and-under division in 2008. Michael also dabbled in basketball and soccer but never really excelled at either. But just before he was slated to start his freshman year at Barrow High School, a teacher suggested that he try football. He was a little scared and nervous to try this new, physically demanding sport, but he proved to be a quick study and rapidly worked his way up the depth charts at running back and cornerback. The following year, he made the varsity team and was selected to the all-state team at cornerback. There hadn’t been the level of buzz around a student-athlete at Barrow High since current FBA superstar Daniel Quvianuq had roamed the halls, and Michael was soaking it all in. He decided that he would no longer go by his given name, and instead answer to his Inuit name, Ukalik, which meant “hare” in the native tongue. Ukalik, or “Uka” as he became known as, would finish his high school career with two first-team All-Alaska nominations. It was to the point where opposing coaches would deliberately try to keep the ball away from him because his coverage skills were so great, and every ball thrown his way was either batted away or intercepted. Colleges from the continental United States were recruiting Uka hard, but in the end he chose California’s Lapine State because it was “on the mainland” and the premier species-centric school for hares. His first snap of the 2015 season, however, saw him get burned on a 71-yard touchdown throw where the receiver slipped by him and caught the pass in stride. Even worse was the 15-yard penalty he was assessed when he tackled the receiver three steps over the goal line and getting his knee tangled up; luckily the player was not seriously injured but calls for Uka to be ejected were loud. That only served as motivation for Uka in 2015. While he did not record an interception as a freshman, he did make 18 tackles and recover a critical fumble late in the game against Cal Furry Tech. It wasn’t until the 2016 season after No. 1 corner Kenner McDermitt graduated that Uka Nakoyak became a name to be recognized. He led the nation with 8 interceptions, despite only playing in 10 games after missing two weeks with a sprained ear. One of those was a pick-six that he returned 94 yards, of which he hopped the final ten yards to the end zone in a very lapine manner. That earned him a 15-yard penalty for unsportsmanlike conduct and a seat on the bench for the rest of the game, which Lapine State ended up losing on a controversial last-minute touchdown that Uka took personally. 2017 once again saw Uka displaying his ball-hawking abilities, picking off 6 passes and recovering 2 fumbles; one of them was taken back for a touchdown, but without the “Bunny Hop” this time. But once again, Uka found himself in trouble after a fraternity house party he was attending drew the attention of local police, where he was cited for underaged drinking, despite being only a couple weeks from his 21st birthday, and disorderly conduct after the windows of a car were smashed. As a result, he was suspended for a game and ordered to extra locker room duties for that and the following week. It didn’t have any effect on his play, though he started to take plays off when the ball was rushed to the opposite side of the field from him. Once the 2017 season ended for Lapine State, Uka promptly declared himself eligible for the UFFL Draft, eager to put his skills to the ultimate test. Evaluation 3 Stars and a half. Seems to be a ball magnet, even when matched up with a larger receiver. Great speed. Off-field and character issues. Takes being benched personally. Uka seems like he would be a good corner, though I question his consistency as he did get burned badly on occasion. But he is good at tracking the ball and certainly should have the speed and leaping ability to recover. He is far from polished, and I know I said I would give round projections on my players, but Uka is a solid 2nd-rounder that could sneak into the 1st. Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: -- Category:2018 rookies Category:Cornerbacks Category:Lapines Category:Hare Category:Chicago